Rivervalley School of Witchcraft & Wizardry
by Lunarry
Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with Dumbledore and Snape, However when Sirius isn't pardoned its the last straw. He chooses to leave Hogwarts, taking Ron, Hermonie, and strangely Luna Lovegood. With nothing better to do they spend the break, at Potter Manor, changing to old castle into a newer better school, Rivervalley School of Witchcraft & Wizadry.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **"** **Harry!"**

 **Hermione was tugging at his sleeve, staring at her watch. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us — before Dumbledore locks the door -"**

 **"** **OK," said Harry, wrenching his gaze from the sky, "let's go …"** As they rushed through the halls Hermione muttered to Harry,

"Why do you think that Dumbledore sent us here anyway, would it not have been better for him to take the time turner and leave?" Harry shrugged and picked up the pace

"Not now Hermonie, we have to hurry" The flung themselves around the next corner before ducking through a passage hidden behind a tapestry. They heard Peeves cackling down the hallway behind them but ignored his happy cries.

"He must be in a good mood because he thinks the dementors are going to finish off Sirius" Hermione muttered breathing heavily. Harry scowled before bursting out of the passage right a Dumbledore made to lock the door.

"We did it Professor" Hermione exclaimed, but the professor just shook his head and closed the door. The two had just made it back to their beds when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office scowling. Harry had just had a large chunk of chocolate stuffed down his throat when a loud cry of

"POTTER" Echoed through the hospital wing and Harry exchanged a glance with Hermonie. Suddenly the doors burst open with a crash and Snape yelled at Harry

 **"** **OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

 **"** **Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"**

 **"** **See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw —"**

 **"** **THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.**

 **"** **Calm down, man!" Fudge barked -** but Harry got to his feet, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's protests.

"Listen here Snape, I'm done with you and I'm done with this school, You bully mock and make fun of my friends and me, ignoring the fact that I am not my Father." He yelled at Snape who had been stunned into silence.

"Harry my boy, If I could just say," Professor Dumbledore said soothingly to Harry who ignored him

"I AM DONE WITH IT DO YOU HEAR ME! I QUIT I RESIGN, WHATEVER I'M LEAVING GOT IT" Harry bellowed before turning to Hermione, "If you and Ron want to stay that's perfectly fine with me, we can still be mates, but if you want to come with you're welcome".

"Um", Hermione whispered looking back at Ron before standing up, "I'm with you Harry" She finished, "If you leave then I'm coming with" Harry looked back at Ron for a minute before nodding.

"I'll be in my dorms packing, I'm finished with this cold, dangerous castle." Hermonie nodded and the two walked quickly out of the hospital wing to go pack.

Up in the dorm Harry carefully placed the invisibility cloak that Hermonie had summoned into his trunk. However, as he picked up his Firebolt and set it on the top Ron stepped into the room.

"Harry what happened, I was free to go so I headed up here, and the Hermonie said that the two of you are leaving why?" Harry looked up to see Ron, His blue eyes filled with confusion and quickly filled him in.

"So do you want to leave with us" Harry murmured, "I understand if you want to stay, your family and all - "

"Harry" Ron interrupted looking slightly hurt, "You're my family too. You're my best friend and I'm not staying at Hogwarts without you."

"Oh Ron," Harry smiled, "You have no idea how much that means to me" Ron smiled before the two of them carefully combed the dorm before stepping out for the last time. Outside the common room, however, Harry stopped short turning to look at Ron and Hermonie

"I have no idea where to go, or even how to get wherever that is" He muttered staring at the ground. Suddenly a dreamy voice called

"I can help you Harry" all three jumped before Harry spotted a small blonde Ravenclaw towards the end of the corridor.

Somehow 10 minutes later the Luna, Ron, and Hermonie were riding on invisible ( to Ron and Hermione that is ) as Harry flew next to them on his Firebolt.

"Luna, don't you want to head back to Hogwarts," Hermione asked before the young girl shook her head,

"No, I was planning to leave tonight anyways, I hate it at Hogwarts. Everyone would make fun of me and steal my stuff, I'm sick of it all. Where are you heading off to?" Harry shrugged

"I was going to book 2 rooms in the Leaky Cauldron and then head to Gringotts in the morning. Hagrid once mentioned something about my family owning a manor in Ireland - "

"Harry your Scar" Hermonie cried Harry held his hand up to his forehead and it came back down with blood dripping from the, now open wound.

 **What happened is that when Harry cast the Patronus charm, this time he was a bit slower and received the kiss. However, instead of sucking out his soul the Dementor sucked out the Horcrux. Sorry to spoil things but this will save me a lot of time, later on, basically Harry isn't a Horcrux.**


	2. Chapter 2

By the next morning Harry's scar had stopped bleeding but was also mutch fainter, more like the other scars that he had. Opening his trunk he threw the invisiblity cloak over him before hurrying down the hallway, and through the brick wall to diagon ally. The shops were just opening and the street was still empty enough that Harry could avoid bumping others. He entered Gringots and carefully removing his cloak walked up to the nearst teller

"Hello, may I request that I see the manager incharge of the Potter vaults." Harry requested politly and the goblin looked up at him in shock,

"Very well come through here" the goblin directed, and Harry stepped behind the counter and into a small room with nothing but a small table with a large envelope. Harry carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the first peice of paper. It read

 **Dear Mr. H Potter,**

 **As of your 13th birthday you have become the hier to the Potter fortune. Below we have listed your shares, vaults, properties, and other belongings.**

 **VAULTS**

 **Potter Vault - 50,625,973 galleons, 4,982 sickles, 2,327 knuts**

 **Evans Vault - 45 galleons, 24 sickles, 19 knuts**

 **Peverell Vault- 24 Galleons, 107 sickles, 29 Knuts**

 **PROPERTIES**

 **Potter Manor - Worth 19,999 Galleons**

 **Godric's Hallow - Worth 9,999 Galleons**

 **Potter Island - worth 49,999 Galeons**

 **SHARES**

 **25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry **

**17% of the Prophet Newspaper Company**

 **26% of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company**

 **OTHER ASSETS**

 **Invisiblity Cloak**

Harry looked through the assets shocked before flipping to the next page where in bold letters were the words,

 **As of January 1, 1993 - every month 200 galleons are to be taken from the Potter Vaults and placed in the Dumbledore Family Vault,**

 **Febuary 1, 1993 - 200 galleons removed from Potter Vaults and placed in the Dumbledore Family Vault**

Harry was fuming he turned to the goblin standing near the door and asked,

"May I request that the 1,000 Galleons that have been taken monthly from the Dumbledore vaults be placed in a savings account. And er, could I please have a timed Portkey set to take me to Potter Manor?" The goblin nodded and walked out of the room as harry placed the papers back into the envelope and the envelope into his pocket. Soon the goblin reentered the room carrying a small rock.

"It will depart for Potter manor in 10 minuites, will you need anything else?" The small creature asked and Harry shook his head and hurried out of the building.

Diagon Alley was mutch more crowded than when he had first arrived and the whispers that srrounded him made him grit his teeth and walk faster

"Is that Harry Potter" A tall thin man asked his fat little wife, leaning toward Harry wo began to walk faster and faster.

"Harry Potter and 3 other students have gone missing from Hogwarts school, Daily Prophet only 1 knut." A teenage boy yelled waving a newspaper around like a flag. Harry had just made it up the stairs towards his room before Hermonie ran towards him,

"Harry where have you been, We've all been so worried, Ron just finished telling Luna about Scabbers, and have you heard the rumers about us, Ron and Luna just sent letters to their parents telling them where they are I hope -"

"Hermonie, get Ron and Luna and bring your stuff into our room, I got a goblin to make something called a portkey that will take us where we need to go. 5 minuites later the 4 were sitting on the floor holding shrunken trunks and broomsticks in their pockets and leaning forewards to touch the rock after a minuite when nothing happend Hermonie muttered,

"Are you sure that this works Harr-" Hermonie said spectically before the 4 were suddendly yanked forewards.


End file.
